Fingir
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ja, la libertad solo me consiguió un esposo que me odia y un bebé que aún no quería.


Fingir.

Kurosaki Ichigo ingresó a la discoteca más reconocida de la zona sur de Osaka después de apartar con fastidio a una molesta multitud de fanáticos que querían un autógrafo del más codiciado jugador de futbol nacional de los últimos cinco años. Ocasionalmente no le molestaba detenerse para firmar un par de revistas y fingir que le importaban los idiotas que gracias al marketing llenaban sus bolsillos de dinero, pero esta era su última noche en Osaka y quería divertirse, gozar al máximo sin preocupaciones.

Apenas ingresar al afamado lugar la música fuerte inundó todos sus sentidos mientras que la tenue iluminación y los flashes ocasionales de luces de colores lo hicieron sonreír. Un ambiente divertido a la par de íntimo, perfecto para encontrar a su última conquista, o conquistas, con la cual tener su apasionada despedida de esas geniales semanas en lo que era considerado la Las Vegas de Japón.

Profundizó su ceño eternamente fruncido después de rechazar a una tetona demasiado balbuceante para su gusto. Sí había algo que no diferenciaba a Osaka de su ciudad natal, Karakura, era la facilidad con la que podía conseguir a cualquier chica que deseará. No había desafío, lo que quería lo obtenía y sin vacilación.

Claro que no se quejaba del sexo fácil y sin compromiso pero… llegaba a ser un poco aburrido después de un tiempo. Solo pedía un pequeño desafío cada tanto, tener que esforzarse un poco para que una mujer le sonriera con lujuria. ¿Acaso era mucho pedir?

-… ¡Te digo que me dejes la jodida botella!- ahora, eso no era nada raro de escuchar en una barra de licores, pero sí proveniente de una voz femenina tan encantadora como esa, y para colmo cuando volteó a ver a la dueña de esa voz tuvo aún menos sentido que tuviera un lenguaje como ese.

Era por mucho la mujer de apariencia más fina y delicada que había visto nunca. Pequeña, mucho, pero con una figura tonificada y un porte orgulloso, piel blanca mas no pálida como esas mujeres que parecía que nunca habían estado al sol más de dos horas, ojos impresionantemente violetas y cabello negro corto con un mechón cayendo entre esos extravagantes ojos. Tal vez fuera el alcohol de más que había ingerido ese día, pero todo en ella le atrajo de inmediato.

Antes de ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se había levantado de su asiento para acercarse al de ella, algo muy raro pues desde hace años que no era él el que tenía que acercarse a la chica, pero es que esa bella morena no pareció ni notarlo.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, lo primero que notó, aparte de que era más bella de lo que pensó, fue su semblante devastado. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados y tenía unas marcadas ojeras que su ligerísimo maquillaje no podía disimular, su postura era la de una persona que ya perdió todo en la vida. Aun así, sus ojos violetas conservaban una pequeña chispa de algo que no dejaba de intrigarlo.

-Te ves deprimida.- esa fue la primera cosa que a su cerebro se le ocurrió decir mientras se sentaba en el taburete vació junto a ella.

-Gracias por notarlo, Sherlock.- murmuró sarcástica apenas dignándose a mirarlo de reojo pero sin dirigirle una segunda mirada. Verdaderamente fascinante. Su vestido blanco largo hasta las rodillas le daba cierto toque angelical que lo maravillaba más.

-Soy Kurosaki Ichigo, aunque seguro ya me conoces.- sonrió arrogantemente dándole la espalda a la barra y apoyando sus codos allí para brindarle a la pelinegra toda su atención.

-Sin duda una zanahoria parlante de dos metros como tú debe ser mundialmente reconocida, pero tendrás que disculparme, prefiero los pepinillos.- masculló cortante. Auch. Ichigo inevitablemente comenzó a molestarse, por más linda que esta chica fuera nadie le había hablado así en años (a excepción de su padre) y ella no sería la primera a la que se lo permitiría.

-Un simple "no tengo idea de quién eres" habría bastado, enana.- apartó la mirada con molestia, gran error ya que al dejar de mirarla no pudo ver venir ni mucho menos evitar el codazo que se clavó en su estómago. Casi vomita su hígado en ese instante.

-¡No me llames enana, zanahoria mutante!- lo apuntó con su botella a medio tomar.

-¡Yo te llamó como quiera, enana endemoniada!- replicó aun sabiendo que podría costarle caro, y así fue, pues ella le arrojó lo que quedaba de su botella a la cara. –Sabes…- comenzó a decir tratando de convocar a toda su calma mientras se secaba el rostro con servilletas de papel. –Podría dejar de llamarte enana sí solo me dijeras tu nombre.- ya no estaba muy seguro de sí esa mujer loca le atraía, pero sin duda aún le daba mucha curiosidad.

-Rukia.- solo dijo ella. –No es que quiera que me hables, pero al menos puedes dejar de llamarme enana sí es que planeas seguir importunándome.- hizo una mueca cuando quiso beber el resto de su botella solo para descubrir que solo le quedaba unas cuantas gotas de su precioso licor.

-¿Por qué tan agresiva? ¿Acaso tu esposo te fue infiel o algo?- preguntó con burla, arrepintiéndose al ver el destelló de dolor que cruzó por sus ojos grandes y bonitos. –Lo siento, yo…-

-Estuviste cerca.- lo interrumpió ella. –Más bien fue mi prometido.- tomó una gran bocanada de aire y luego llamó al barman, que se acercó renuente a la mujer que minutos atrás le había gritado. –Quiero otra botella de lo mismo.- exigió arrojándole unos billetes.

-Señorita, lo que pide es muy fuerte y ya tomó varios vasos y una botella, no creo que sea prudente que…-

-Que sean dos.- interrumpió Ichigo arrojando la misma cantidad de billetes que Rukia acababa de lanzar. –No te preocupes, ahora ella es mi responsabilidad.- sonrió tratando de convencerlo, ignorando la mirada desconfiada de la morena. El barman se relajó visiblemente y accedió a traer las dos botellas de la misma bebida fuerte.

El Kurosaki sujetó su botella y comenzó a beber con un poco de vacilación. La verdad es que él no tenía una alta tolerancia al alcohol, no le gustaba emborracharse porque prefería mantener el control sobre sí mismo, pero no podía hacerse para atrás al sentir la mirada violeta examinándolo. Quería impresionar a la chica, esforzarse para ganar su afecto.

Rukia era el desafío que había estado esperando, y haría lo que sea para que su gran despedida de Osaka fuera en la cama con esa extraña mujercita.

.

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente con la resaca más grande que había sufrido en la vida abrazado a un pequeño cuerpo desnudo, su sonrisa fue tanto de dolor como desconcertada por no tener idea de donde estaba ni ningún recuerdo de cómo había llegado allí. Aun así, tuvo que sonreír ante el único recuerdo que tenía muy claro de la noche anterior.

 _Rukia_.

Abrió los ojos y su sonrisa se agrandó al reconocer la pequeña figura de cabellos negros que dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos. La cabeza le dolía más que nunca antes en su vida pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Había encontrado a su primer desafío en mucho tiempo y logró que cayera en sus redes, eso era exactamente lo que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando y vaya que valió la pena. No recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero su cuerpo se sentía plenamente satisfecho y eso era mucho decir para él. Solo desearía no haberse emborrachado tanto para conseguirlo pero aun así no se quejaba.

A pesar de sentirse como si alguien estuviera martilleando su cráneo, tuvo la suficiente consideración para separarse de la pequeña mujer evitando despertarla. Estiró sus músculos y miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba en alguna especie de motel con temática romántica muy estúpida. ¿Qué tan borracho estaba como para llevar a esa mujer de mal carácter a un lugar como ese?

Decidió meterse a bañar para tratar de aliviar un poco el dolor luego de tomarse unos cuantos vasos de agua. Hasta las toallas del hotel eran estúpidas, rosas con corazones rojos. Cielo santo, parecía algo que su padre diseñaría.

Una vez más fresco y menos adolorido, salió del baño y se dispuso a encontrar su ropa que estaba regada por la habitación. La gruñona Rukia resultó ser toda una amante apasionada. No recordaba mucho, solo que habían empezado a emborracharse ambos y ella de repente se convirtió en una persona extrovertida y risueña, incluso logró contagiar su buen humor a él que normalmente era un borracho deprimido. No recordaba quién se había lanzado sobre el otro primero, mucho menos como llegaron al hotel, solo unos cuantos detalles de cuando ella estaba debajo de él gimiendo su nombre y unos cuantos disparates románticos que se dijeron el uno al otro debido a los delirios del sexo y el alcohol. Eso sí, recordaba que disfrutó en grande cada segundo de esta despedida a Osaka.

Una vez terminó de vestirse volteó a ver a la pelinegra que seguía profundamente dormida en la cama en forma de corazón con sabanas rojas llenas de pétalos aparentemente falsos. Aun de espaldas a él e incluso aunque ya había estado con ella le siguió pareciendo deseable.

Frunció el ceño. Era bastante raro que solo una vez no hubiera bastado para saciarlo, pero bien podría ser porque ni siquiera recordaba mucho de su encuentro sexual. Le gustaría tener la oportunidad de estar con ella sobrios. Tal vez pudiera ahora mismo… ella aún tenía que ducharse…

Sonrió y comenzó a acercársele con toda la intención de despertarla con un beso sin embargo en ese momento la vibración de su celular que ni siquiera había notado en el bolsillo de su pantalón lo distrajo de sus intenciones. Le echó un vistazo no sin fastidio.

" _¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¿Sí recuerdas que salimos en una hora, no?_ " era de Ikkaku, su compañero de equipo con el que más confianza tenía, pero aun así no pudo creer lo que le decía en su mensaje. ¡¿Salían en una HORA?! Imposible, no podía ser tan tarde.

Sus ojos se desviaron a la hora en la esquina de la pequeña pantalla y casi chilla al ver que era casi mediodía. ¡¿Cómo pudo dormir tanto tiempo?! Esto nunca le había pasado antes… ¡Ugh, era la culpa de esa maldita mujer tentadora! Ahora tendría que soportar el regaño de su capitán y probablemente un descuento de sueldo de parte de su entrenador-presidente tacaño.

Por un momento, la loca idea de dejarle su número a esa desconocida para que pudieran volver a encontrarse pasó por su mente, pero la desechó al instante. Eso iría en contra de su irrompible ciclo de aventuras de una noche, así que optó por una nota.

" **Fue un placer conocerte, Rukia** " eso fue todo lo que escribió para ella.

Al llegar a la recepción del hotel preguntó sí ya todo estaba pagado en el número de habitación que había visto y afortunadamente así era, por lo que pudo comenzar a marcharse tranquilo de que no dejaría a la pobre chica probablemente con una deuda que quizás no podía pagar.

-Por cierto, felicidades, señor.- dijo entusiasta la chica que lo había atendido. Él la miró extrañado, pero simplemente se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir con su camino. Salió del motel y cruzó a la calle de enfrente, frunciendo el ceño ante el nombre tan ridículo como todo el resto de ese estúpido lugar amante del rosa y los corazones que bien pudo haber sido fundado por su padre. ¿Quién le ponía a su negocio un nombre tan estúpido como "Hotel Luna de Miel"? Patéticos.

.

Una semana, una semana entera había pasado desde que regresó desde Osaka de vuelta a Karakura, y en esa semana no había podido dejar de pensar en su última noche en esa ciudad, en _Rukia_ y el desafío que expresaban sus ojos violetas al mirarlo, en su carácter de los mil demonios contrastando con su cuerpo delicado.

Era consciente de que estaba siendo estúpido, pero es que pareciera que cada día que pasaba recordaba otro pequeño fragmento de la noche que había vivido con ella, pequeños retazos de conversación o bien la sensación de besar sus labios o escuchar sus suspiros.

 _-¿Realmente no me conoces?-_ recordaba haber preguntado maravillado por la perspectiva de que ella sea de esas pocas personas que aún no habían oído hablar de la estrella de futbol Kurosaki Ichigo.

 _-No, para nada.- negó con una sonrisa divertida y las mejillas rojas por el alcohol. –Pero… me gustaría conocerte.-_

¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso? Solo fue una noche de borrachera apasionada, ella solo fue otra de sus tantas aventuras, una más del montón. Sin embargo, algo le decía que algo importante había pasado esa noche, algo que debía ser recordado. Ese presentimiento solo lo hacía sentirse más estúpido.

Se levantó frustrado de su sillón donde había estado recostado con la intención de relajarse mirando una película en televisión para ir en busca de su celular al otro lado de la habitación en la mesilla junto a su cama al notarlo vibrar. Vio que quien lo llamaba era su padre y rodó los ojos guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón con toda la intención de ignorarlo. Su estómago gruñó pues se saltó el desayuno y su hermana aún no lo había llamado para el almuerzo, por lo que decidió bajar a comer un bocadillo.

-Vaya, ¿finalmente recordaste que existe un mundo fuera de tu habitación?- el comentario sarcástico de su hermanita menor Karin fue lo primero que escuchó una vez ingresó a la gran y moderna cocina de su mansión, ella ni siquiera levantó la vista cuando llegó.

-¿Dónde está Yuzu?- simplemente preguntó ignorando sus asperezas al ver que era Karin quien cocinaba, cosa no tan rara desde que aprendió en su adolescencia pero sí bastante inusual pues Yuzu amaba cocinar mientras que la menor de los tres solo lo hacía cuando sentían que estaban sobrecargando mucho a su gemela unos cuantos minutos mayor.

-Su novio idiota la llamó por teléfono así que la estoy reemplazando mientras terminan de hablar sobre lo mucho que se aman.- rodó los ojos picando unos vegetales.

-¿Sigue siendo novia del perdedor de Jinta? Creí que lo había asustado lo suficiente la última vez que lo trajo a la casa.- gruñó rencoroso pues era un tanto sobreprotector con sus hermanas por más que las dos ya tuvieran veinte años.

-Es persistente, eso debo reconocérselo.- se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia. –Y sí tienes hambre porque de nuevo fuiste lo suficientemente estúpido para saltarte el desayuno, te dejó preparado unos emparedados y jugo de frutas en el refrigerador.- murmuró todavía sin dignarse a mirarlo.

-Dile que gracias.- sonrió mientras tomaba lo mencionado por la pelinegra en una bandeja dentro de su heladera.

-Aja, sí.- se encogió de hombros otra vez obviamente sin planes de darle más de su atención que esos simples comentarios.

Bufó ante la actitud de su hermana menos dulce metiéndose un emparedado a la boca mientras volvía sobre sus pasos de vuelta a su habitación con la intención de continuar viendo su película o bien de buscar una mejor sí es que seguía aburriéndolo.

 _-Ni siquiera estaba segura de sí casarme con él…-_ de pronto le llegó otro recuerdo de esa maldita noche inolvidable. _–Lo único bueno de encontrarlo a punto de arrancarle la ropa a otra mujer fue que pude tomar la decisión de no casarme con un idiota como él.-_

 _-¿Y para qué querías casarte?- preguntó Ichigo entre hipidos con una sonrisa tonta. –Yo no lo veo ninguna ventaja al… ma… ma… ¿matricula? ¡Matrimonio, eso!- soltó una risa borracha y estúpida. -¿Por qué querría una esposa? ¡Ni que quiera ir a la cárcel!- rió más._

 _-Bueno, a mí me gusta la idea de casarme.- murmuró ella de repente con un poco de coherencia. –Sería lindo llegar a casa y que alguien esté allí para recibirte.- se empinó la mitad de su botella de un solo trago. –Tener hijos…-_

 _-Tener sexo todas las noches…- él tuvo que sonreír ante la idea. –De hecho, creo que ya encontré una ventaja a eso del matrimonio, ja.-_

 _-Seh…- ella empezó a soltar sus propias risitas tontas mientras se acababa lo que quedó de su botella. –Pero ya verá ese bastardo que no lo necesito, ¡puedo casarme con quién yo quiera cuando quiera!- gritó mientras le robaba la botella al Kurosaki, que no le quedó más remedio que ordenar otra._

 _Una extraña pero en ese momento brillante idea se le ocurrió mientras bebía rápidamente de la nueva botella. Rukia se veía tan deseable, realmente quería ir a la cama con ella, tal vez todos los días, y lo de despertar juntos tampoco sonaba mal._

 _-Oye…- sonrió ante su gran idea. -¿Qué tal sí te casas conmigo?- ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, antes de estallar en carcajadas y seguir bebiendo._

Ichigo no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de horror ante el recuerdo que de pronto lo invadió distrayéndolo una vez más de su película. Pff… casarse él… sí, claro.

En ese momento oyó golpes frenéticos en su puerta y los chillidos de sus hermanitas peleándose en el pasillo, quién sabe por qué razón esta vez. Rodó los ojos y se levantó para abrir la puerta, recibiendo de inmediato una bofetada en la mejilla y un puñetazo en el estómago.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Yuzu, Karin!- las miró con semblante reprobador, pero ellas solo lo fulminaron con la mirada y lo empujaron fuera del camino para sentarse molestas en su sofá. -¡¿Pueden decirme qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos?!-

-¡No puedo creerlo de ti, Onii-chan!- chilló Yuzu entre lágrimas. -¿Cómo pudiste hacernos algo así?- enterró el rostro entre sus manos y sollozó desconsoladamente.

-Honestamente, Ichi-nii, entiendo que no hayas querido que el viejo se enteré, pero al menos podrías haber tenido la decencia de informarnos al respecto.- murmuró rencorosa Karin mientras frotaba cariñosamente la espalda de la rubia.

-¡No sé de qué demonios están hablando!- pisoteó con los dientes apretados. –En serio, ¿de qué hablan?-

-¡Al menos ten el coraje de admitirlo!- chilló Yuzu molesta lanzándole el primer objeto que tuvo a mano.

Gruñó de dolor cuando el objeto dejó un chichón en su cabeza, por mientras, Karin rodó los ojos y tomó el control remoto. Ichigo pensó que iba a lanzárselo también pero ella solo lo apuntó a la televisión y cambió el canal de su película a un canal que en ese momento estaba pasando las noticias del día. Apenas volteó hacia la televisión no le fue difícil adivinar el motivo por el cual querían enseñarle ese programa. Su boca cayó hasta tocar el piso a la par que sus ojos casi se escapan de sus cuencas.

-… Según las fuentes, la boda de Kurosaki Ichigo con la heredera de las empresas multimillonarias Kuchiki Rukia se efectuó hace una semana en una de las tantas capillas del sur de Osaka y testigos han informado que pasaron su noche de bodas en el hotel "Luna de Miel" a unas pocas calles de donde se casaron. Las fotos los muestran vestidos muy informalmente pero con grandes sonrisas en los rostros. La prensa no puede evitar preguntarse ¿cuánto tiempo llevaban saliendo en secreto? ¿Habrá sido Kurosaki Ichigo la razón de la ruptura de Kuchiki Rukia con Abarai Renji? ¿Por qué sí se casaron en Osaka ahora mismo están viviendo separados él en Karakura y ella en ciudad Seireitei? A continuación examinaremos a más detalle las fotografías conseguidas que pese a la distancia a la que se tomaron nos dejan con muchos datos interesantes que…- Ichigo dejó de escuchar lo que decía la conductora por completo, dejó de escuchar el llanto de Yuzu y los comentarios ácidos de Karin, dejó de escuchar absolutamente todo.

Solo fue capaz de concentrarse en las imágenes de él y Rukia paseando por las calles de Osaka tomados de la mano y sonriéndose como idiotas. Fueron a un supermercado de esos enormes donde encontrabas de todo y salieron con un ramo de flores artificiales, un velo y una tiara para ella y una corbata para él, luego había una foto de ellos entrando y saliendo de una joyería, y, lo que más le perturbó, fue ver una foto donde entraban a una capilla y salían besuqueándose con los anillos ya puestos en las manos. También había fotos de ellos entrando al hotel y luego empezaron a pasar entrevistas hechas a la recepcionista y al idiota que aparentemente fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para casar a dos personas obviamente alcoholizadas hasta la medula.

No… esto no podía estar pasando. Esto simplemente NO podía estar pasándole a ÉL.

Sonrió incrédulo a la par que comenzaba a negar con la cabeza, llamando la atención de sus aun furiosas hermanas.

-¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó Yuzu molesta. -¡No puedes tener el descaro de sonreír después de no habernos invitado a tu boda, Onii-chan! ¡Siempre has sabido que es mi sueño planear tanto tu boda como la de Karin-chan y aun así te atreviste a hacerme eso!- continuó con sus lloriqueos.

-Tienes muchas explicaciones que dar, Ichi-nii, así que empieza.- exigió la pelinegra.

En toda respuesta, Ichigo solo pudo reír, reír muy fuerte y a carcajadas y seguir riendo durante varios minutos sin importarle que lo miraran como si estuviera loco porque sí dejaba de carcajearse era muy probable que comenzara a llorar como si fuera un bebé.

La comprensión terminó de golpearlo y de pronto se quedó quieto, muy quieto, mortalmente quieto. Sus hermanas lo llamaron, preocupadas ante su semblante ahora mortalmente pálido. Él las miró por un segundo, luego a la televisión donde seguían pasando fotos de su "boda" y finalmente sus ojos se desviaron hacia arriba en lo que él caía planchado al suelo, totalmente desmayado.

.

Cuando despertó le fue difícil explicarles a sus hermanas la situación que estaba pasando. Casarse estando borracho con una mujer que ni conocía no entraba en los estándares de boda romántica de la gemela rubia, a la que su explicación solo hizo llorar peor, la menor de los tres, sin embargo, abandonó todo malhumor solo para reírse de él y burlarse despiadadamente como si fuera su propósito en el mundo. Como sí las cosas no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal, su padre invadió su mansión (cansado de que ignorase sus llamadas) y le saltó encima exigiéndole conocer a su nueva y hermosa tercera hija. Claro que fue debidamente golpeado y luego se le explicó la situación también, por lo que se unió al lloriqueó de Yuzu.

Al día siguiente, una vez superada su crisis nerviosa, se extrañó al notar que una llamada proveniente de un número desconocido seguía insistiendo cada veinte minutos desde el comienzo de la mañana. Él se había despertado muy tarde y ni siquiera estaba escuchando lo que su familia estaba intentando planear acerca de este asunto del matrimonio borracho, pero finalmente su curiosidad le ganó.

-¿Hola?- contestó, sin saber lo mucho que esa llamada cambiaría su vida.

La insistente llamada resultó provenir de la secretaria de Kuchiki Byakuya, el hermano mayor de su ahora esposa, que de inmediato le comunicó que su jefe, que por cierto era uno de los hombres más poderosos del país, lo llamaría dentro de tres horas y más le valía atender esa llamada.

No tenía miedo de la familia Kuchiki, podía defenderse judicialmente aunque sea un poco, lo que temía era la mala publicidad que todo este asunto podría traer a su carrera si no lo manejaba con cuidado. Ya era una suerte que los medios hayan confundido su estúpida borrachera con una escapada romántica desesperada de amor.

Cuando finalmente llegó la hora de que Kuchiki Byakuya lo llamará, tragó saliva cuando puntualmente a la hora indicada su teléfono sonó. Al atender, la misma secretaria de antes lo felicitó por haber seguido su consejo y luego le comunicó que pasaría la llamada para su jefe.

-Kurosaki Ichigo.- murmuró una fría e inexpresiva voz. –Quiero que te divorcies inmediatamente de Rukia.- fue directo al grano.

-Yo también quiero divorciarme inmediatamente.- dos podían ser directos. –Sin embargo… tendremos que inventar una historia que no afecté negativamente nuestra imagen frente a la prensa, estoy seguro de que no quieres ninguna mancha en el gran nombre de tu familia.- frunció el ceño entrando en su modo de negociador. Por algo nunca necesitó un manager.

-Eso se puede arreglar.- fue la sencilla respuesta del hombre. –Pero primero quiero que se divorcien. Ya inventaremos algo para salvaguardar nuestros nombres de la prensa. Mi hermana y yo iremos a tu ciudad dentro de tres semanas, hasta entonces no digas nada ante la prensa, permanece en silencio absoluto y también silencia a tus familiares y amigos. Una vez lleguemos todo acabará, y más te vale ni siquiera pensar que puedes poner tus manos en la fortuna de los Kuchiki o te destruiré.-

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no necesitó su estúpido dinero!- gruñó ofendido.

-Más te vale.- sin más el bastardo snob le cortó.

Aun molesto por la forma en la que ese bastardo arrogante lo trató como basura, explicó la situación a su familia que finalmente se tranquilizó un poco ante la posibilidad de que todo pronto se arreglé y por fin pudo echar a su padre de la casa y las cosas volvieron a una relativa normalidad. Esa normalidad duró hasta que no pudo seguir esquivando los entrenamientos y fue el club para toparse con los ojos molestos de su capitán y los ojos divertidos del presidente.

-Kurosaki-san, no te pediré explicaciones por el escándalo que sucedió en Osaka.- comentó alegremente su jefe abanicándose con tranquilidad. –Siempre y cuando tú no intentes reclamar por el recorte de tu sueldo por dos meses, claro.- su boca cayó con indignación, pero Urahara Kisuke supo escapar antes de que perdiera la compostura. De no ser por su amenaza de pedir explicaciones lo habría perseguido y reclamado hasta el cansancio.

-Kurosaki, te costará el haber involucrado tu vida personal con la profesional y faltado tanto a los entrenamientos.- murmuró su malhumorado capitán y novio de su hermana Karin, Hitsugaya Toshiro. –Hoy cada orden para el entrenamiento que dicte tú la tendrás que hacer multiplicada y el próximo partido lo pasaras en la banca a menos que sea absolutamente necesario.- por segunda vez, la boca del de cabellos anaranjados cayó indignada.

-¡Pero…!...-

-Nada de peros y fórmate con los demás.- no le quedó de otra más que obedecer.

Y pensar que todo esto era culpa de una sola noche de borrachera y una sola aunque hermosísima mujer tentadora. Lo pensaría dos veces la próxima vez que buscará un desafío.

Cuando se cumplieron las tres semanas, su celular sonó y él atendió esperando a la molesta secretaria de Kuchiki Byakuya, pero en cambio oyó una voz muy familiar que llenó su mente de los recuerdos que tanto había luchado por olvidar en el último mes.

-Hola, Ichigo.- la voz suave y sensual de Kuchiki Rukia causo un estremecimiento subiendo por su columna vertebral, pero logró controlarse de hacer algo estúpido como gemir y como contestación simplemente gruñó. –Mi hermano y yo ya estamos aquí.-

-Me lo imaginaba.- habló reticente. –Supongo que debo llamar a mi abogado ahora, ¿no es así?-

-No exactamente, el viaje fue largo y le pedí a mi hermano descansar un poco. Ten a tu abogado listo para mañana.-

-Bien, gracias por el aviso.- se dispuso a colgar después de esas últimas palabras ácidas pero ella lo detuvo.

-Espera.- su voz sonó frenética por un segundo, pero rápidamente se recompuso. –Quiero reunirme contigo en privado y a solas. Debemos aclarar ciertas cosas, aparte tengo que ponerte al tanto de lo que mi hermano quiere que le digamos a la prensa. Te enviaré una dirección y sí es posible quisiera reunirme contigo a las cinco, ¿está bien para ti?-

Una anaranjada ceja se alzó ante la rareza de la situación. Pero bien, no es como si nada en su vida desde que conoció a esa mujer haya sido normal, por lo que no debería sorprenderse, realmente.

-Bien, estoy libre a esa hora.- más bien estaba libre desde el mediodía pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo. –Envíame esa dirección y nos veremos.- ninguno se molestó en despedirse, ambos simplemente colgaron.

Llegó unos veinte minutos antes y salió del auto para sentarse contra el parabrisas esperando a que llegara la hora.

-Llegas temprano.- se congeló cuando una voz femenina resonó detrás de él inundando su mente de recuerdos que aún no decidía sí eran buenos o malos. –No debería sorprenderme, también fuiste rápido en huir sin siquiera despertarme esa mañana, solo dejando esa estúpida nota.- su voz salió recubierta con una dosis extra de veneno.

Volteó lentamente, sintiendo todos los músculos de su cuello tensos y las manos sudorosas. Ni él entendía por qué estaba tan nervioso, pero cuando finalmente sus ojos se encontraron con los violetas, una fuerte y completamente inesperada ola de anhelo lo petrifico del miedo. ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo así? ¿Qué rayos le había hecho esa chica aparte de arruinar su vida con un matrimonio borracho? Debería sentir rencor y enojo al verla, pero no sentía nada de eso sino más bien algo… extraño.

-Lamento eso.- dijo sinceramente. –Era tarde y tenía algo que hacer, realmente no tenía intenciones de dejarte así.- era la verdad, aunque le parecía lo menos importante teniendo en cuenta lo del matrimonio inducido por la borrachera.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y soltó un gruñido como diciendo que apenas le creía. Luego le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera y él la observó caminar por un momento antes de finalmente decidirse a seguirla. Notó con curiosidad que ella ignoró por completo cualquier cabaña o local y simplemente se dirigió al bosque que rodeaba la zona. Profundizó su ceño fruncido, pero sí ella iba a entrar al bosque con un vestido de niña rica, entonces el gran Kurosaki Ichigo por supuesto que no iba a acobardarse.

-Disculpa el lugar poco glamoroso.- comentó de repente, sus pequeñas manos en sus caderas. –Esta es la única propiedad que poseo en esta ciudad que no está a nombre de mi hermano.- suspiró profundamente. –Aunque sé que podrías no considerarla una propiedad como a las que estás acostumbrado, te golpearé sí te atreves a insultar este lugar.-

Él abrió la boca para decirle que eso no solo no era una propiedad a la que no estaba acostumbrado sino que no era una propiedad en lo absoluto porque estaban en el medio del maldito bosque, pero en cambió terminó abriendo aún más la boca ante la sorpresa de ver lo que claramente era una casa del árbol a pocos metros de ellos.

-¿Acaso planeas que yo me suba allí?- preguntó horrorizado ante la idea de hacer algo tan humillante.

-Claro que no, con tu estúpido trasero naranja gigante seguro la destrozarías.- lo miró altanera.

-¿Trasero naranja…? ¡AGH!- sus puños temblaron a sus costados mientras contenía el impulso de golpearla. Es una mujer, es una mujer, se repitió mentalmente una y otra vez para controlarse. –Como sea. ¿Dónde conversaremos entonces? ¿Sentados en ramas bebiendo sabia de árbol?-

-¡Cállate idiota!- pisó fuerte, luego tomó una profunda respiración y señaló un par de bancos de piedra bien conservados al pie del árbol de la casita que no había notado antes. –Toma asiento, y discúlpame pero sí quieres tu preciosa sabia de árbol tendrás que conseguirla tú mismo porque yo no traje nada para extraerla.- le sacó la lengua infantilmente dejándose caer en uno de los bancos.

-¿Quieres decir que sabes extraerla?-

-¡Que te calles!- él decidió sabiamente cerrar la boca y sentarse a su lado, a una distancia prudente. –En fin, necesito que me escuches atentamente y no me cuestiones. Mi hermano es una persona muy poderosa y tiene poca tolerancia a idiotas como tú…-

-¡OYE!- ella continuó como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Así que lo más conveniente para ti es simplemente hacer todo lo que te dice, porque sí no créeme que encontrará la forma de destruirte a ti y a todo aquel que intente volver a levantarte.- la seriedad en su tono lo hizo tragar saliva. –El trámite para el divorcio iniciara mañana, para asegurarnos que no tendrás ninguna objeción en nuestras contemplaciones. La próxima semana firmaremos y todo habrá acabado, y al día siguiente daremos una conferencia de prensa para contar una historia que no nos dejé tan mal a los ojos de la prensa y la opinión pública.-

-¿Y cuál es esa historia?- entrecerró los ojos.

-Aún tengo que pulir unos detalles…- comenzó tímidamente, sus mejillas un poco rosas. Ichigo se abofeteó mentalmente por considerarla linda, tratando de recordarse que la mujer pese a su apariencia era una fiera intimidante. –Pero básicamente la historia va de que por mi nueva beca para terminar mis estudios en Francia ambos decidimos "posponer" el matrimonio, y nos divorciamos para dejarle el camino libre al otro ya que estaré dos años fuera y quiero que tú "sigas con tu vida". Tienes que fingir estar realmente triste y resignado por esto, así que ve practicando, sí es necesario frente a un maldito espejo. Tiene que salir perfecto o la prensa nos comerá vivos a ambos.-

-Eso suena… bastante bien.- se llevó una mano a la nuca, no muy convencido. –Sin embargo podría levantar sospechas.-

-Por eso te digo que necesito pulir algunos detalles.- suspiró fastidiada. –Pero mi hermano estuvo de acuerdo de que un viaje sería la salida más digna, da gracias de que no te exigirá nada a ti, puede ser muy cruel cuando quiere.-

-Espera un segundo.- pestañeó. -¿Realmente vas a hacer ese viaje al extranjero?-

-Por supuesto que sí. Sería muy fácil averiguar que todo es mentira si no lo hiciera.-

-P-pero… ¿qué hay de tu vida aquí?- la miró boquiabierto. -¿Simplemente vas a abandonarlo todo por una estúpida noche de borrachera, un error que no debería haber sucedido? ¿Por qué no buscamos otra opción?- no es que le importara, pero era bastante injusto… además que lo hacía sentir como el responsable de arruinar su vida.

-Haré lo necesario para salvaguardar el nombre de la familia Kuchiki.- dijo ella, su espalda muy recta. –Y… también me gustaría estar un poco alejada de mi hermano, nuestra relación últimamente no es la mejor.- apartó la mirada. –No tienes por qué sentirse culpable, no lo estoy haciendo por ti.- escupió duramente.

-No me siento culpable.- gruñó en cambio. –Solo que… ¿no es un poco, no sé, drástico? Solo fue un error estúpido. Bien que se hizo un gran escándalo, pero no tienes que tirar dos años de tu vida por eso. Pero como sea.- se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada. –Has lo que quieras.- se encogió de hombros.

-Claro que haré lo que crea conveniente.- dijo con dureza, poniéndose de pie. –Nuestra conversación termina aquí.- comenzó a alejarse con la barbilla en alto, pero entonces el estar usando tacones le cobró factura y terminó trastabillando al tratar de pasar unas gruesas raíces de árbol, casi cayéndose de cara contra un arbusto cercano de no ser porque el de cabellos anaranjados corrió y alcanzó a tomarla de la muñeca.

-En serio, Rukia. ¿A quién se le ocurre venir a mitad del bosque usando tacones?- la miró burlonamente.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se zafó bruscamente de su agarre una vez se enderezó, llevándose una mano a la frente luego, pareciendo dolorida por algo pese a que él la había salvado de la caída.

-En primer lugar.- comenzó. –Esto no es la mitad del bosque, un mocoso como tú nunca sobreviviría ni siquiera un minuto sí se internara a más de diez metros dentro del bosque y lejos de su preciosa ciudad. En segundo lugar, no fue por mis tacones, solo que últimamente no me he sentido bien, de hecho planeaba ir al hospital luego de nuestra reunión. En tercer lugar, no pienso darte las gracias.- se cruzó de brazos y se fue pisando fuerte, aunque esta vez sosteniéndose de los árboles para no volver a tropezar.

Tsk, esa mujer sí que era irritante. Ni siquiera había sido su esposa por más de un mes y ya no podía esperar para divorciarse.

Cuando llegó el día siguiente, fue con su abogado a la dirección que le enviaron por celular con todas las intenciones de aceptar cualquier condición que tengan y simplemente acabar con todo ese asunto de una buena vez. Su abogado, Hirako Shinji, intentó persuadirlo de tratar de meter sus manos en la fortuna de los Kuchiki, pero Ichigo fue inflexible en su negativa. Solo quería terminar con esto.

Una mujer de porte muy profesional los recibió y guió hasta el ascensor donde ascendieron a la suite del edificio y al llegar los condujo a una sala donde Kuchiki Byakuya en persona estaba sentado junto a tres hombres con traje que debían ser sus abogados. Extrañamente, Rukia no se veía por ningún lado.

Los abogados se pusieron a charlar entre ellos mientras que Byakuya no dijo absolutamente nada, solo estudió a Ichigo con la mirada mientras él hacía lo posible por hundirse en el mullido sofá.

Cuando su futura ex esposa llegó él sintió una pequeña sensación de relajación que pronto se esfumó al ver la palidez de su rostro y el horror gravado en cada una de sus características. Parecía haber visto un fantasma ¡incluso sus manos temblaban! Ella vino acompañada por un hombre y una mujer que parecían dos abogados más, aunque la mujer pese a su atuendo profesional sostenía por la muñeca a la mujercita y parecía preocupada.

¿Qué demonios?

-Rukia.- un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Ichigo al por fin escuchar hablar en persona al Kuchiki mayor. -¿Puedo preguntar el motivo de tu tardanza a esta reunión que ya sabes me urge terminar lo antes posible?- incluso al hablarle a su hermanita ese tipo no expresaba sentimiento alguno.

-Lo siento, Nii-sama.- ella bajó la cabeza humildemente, pero siguió viéndose tensa y perturbada. –Tuve un motivo importante para retrasarme, sin embargo.- un motivo que cambiara todo.- por primera vez miró a Ichigo, que se sorprendió al ver una pequeña chispa de miedo aparte del nerviosismo en los ojos violetas. -¿Recuerdas que ayer hice una visita al hospital?- Byakuya solo siguió mirándola con la misma expresión. –Bueno, pues… ellos dijeron que la razón de mi mala salud, de los mareos y dolores y… todo eso, es que… es que yo…- fue interrumpida por la que parecía ser su abogada.

-¡Rukia está embarazada!- gritó de golpe.

-¡Cierra la boca, Kiyone! ¡No era tu deber decirlo!- gritó el abogado recién llegado.

-¡Cállate, Sentaro! ¡Solo aceleré el ritmo de algo que diría eventualmente!- los dos siguieron gritándose mutuamente.

Rukia se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente. Los tres abogados intimidantes jadearon, su abogado dientón perdió su sonrisa burlona usual y Kuchiki Byakuya ensanchó levemente sus ojos mirando fijamente a su hermana menor. No es que Ichigo haya notado nada de eso, claro, él estaba demasiado ocupado hiperventilando.

¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Ella realmente dijo que estaba… estaba… eso? Pero… él no tenía nada que ver en ese asunto, ¿cierto? Por lo que sabía, el bebé podría ser de algún novio que ella tenía escondido o su ex prometido o incluso otra aventura de una noche, pero no podía ser suyo… ¡¿cierto?! ¡No podía serlo! La sola idea era ridícula. Pero, la forma en la que ella lo miró… No. Simplemente NO.

Finalmente, se obligó a tranquilizarse y compartió una mirada nerviosa con su abogado, que lo miraba molesto como sí él debería haberlo informado con anticipación de algo de lo que acababa de enterarse. Al regresar sus ojos al frente, notó con sorpresa que los hermanos multimillonarios ya no estaban presentes en la sala y los abogados charlaban nerviosamente entre ellos. Supuso que se marcharon a hablar en privado y eso solo lo puso más nervioso.

Pasaron los cinco minutos más largos de su vida antes de que los hermanos regresaran. El mayor simplemente se sentó en su antiguo lugar como si nada, pero la menor se veía aún más pálida que cuando había llegado y se sentó en un sillón más apartado con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera en trance.

-Kurosaki Ichigo.- el aludido solo pudo tragar saliva ante el tono inexpresivo del Kuchiki. –Ha habido un cambio de planes.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaron de inmediato tanto él como su abogado, sus voces llenas de pánico.

-Como ya has escuchado, mi hermana está embarazada.- el más leve indicio de desprecio se dejó apreciar en su tono. –Por lo tanto, el divorcio ya no es la opción más conveniente.- soltó un suspiro de fastidio casi indetectable, obviamente nada contento con la situación. Eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

-¡¿Qué?!- todo el color se drenó de su rostro. -¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! Obviamente tenemos que divorciarnos. ¡No nos conocemos!- apretó los puños y sus dientes comenzaron a crujir. –Además…- algo en el fondo de su mente le advirtió mantener la boca cerrada, pero estaba tan sacado de sus casillas que decidió ignorarlo. -¿Quién asegura que ese bebé es mío?- quiso abofetearse al segundo que dejó escapar eso, y más al sentir la mirada profundamente ofendida de la pequeña mujer taladrar su perfil.

-Sí tienes esa duda entonces fácilmente será resuelta una vez nazca el niño, entonces se le hará una prueba de ADN y sí resulta no ser tuyo entonces podrás divorciarte inmediatamente.- declaró Byakuya, sin parecer ofendido ni nada con su anterior declaración. –Mientras tanto, deberás permanecer casado con Rukia, vivirán juntos, y sí resulta que el niño es tuyo, les permitiré divorciarse luego de su primer año, no antes, luego quedará a su propia voluntad lo que harán con sus vidas y la de esa criatura.- la boca de Ichigo cayó, repleta de indignación. ¡Nadie le ordenaba qué hacer desde los quince años!

-¡Espera! ¡No puedes simplemente ordenarme de esa manera lo que tengo que hacer con mi vida! ¡No soy un niño ni soy tu empleado! ¡No tengo por qué obedecerte y no puedes obligarme!- crujió los dientes. Pudo notar como Rukia se llevaba la palma de la mano a la frente desde el rabillo del ojo.

El Kuchiki lo miró en silencio por un segundo e Ichigo no pudo evitar encogerse mentalmente, pero físicamente se mantuvo firme. Compartió una mirada con su abogado y por su sonrisa pudo adivinar que lo estaba invitando a hacer lo que quisiera y no le importaría enfrentarse a todos los abogados del tipo asquerosamente rico. Estaba a punto de ratificar su negativa, pero entonces fijó sus ojos en Rukia, notando su mirada triste y asustada. Y entonces lo supo.

Ella estaba tan en desacuerdo de esto como él, estaba igual de indignada y arrepentida de su tonto error. Nunca quiso irse al extranjero y tampoco quería seguir casada ¿pero qué otra opción tenían? Ahora había un bebé en el medio y su hermano los presionaba a ambos.

-¿Entonces qué, Kurosaki Ichigo? ¿De verdad me desafiaras?- la voz fría del Kuchiki lo devolvió a la realidad.

-Lo haría sí quisiera.- gruñó a la defensiva. –Pero… puedo ver que tienes un punto, sí ese bebé es mío, entonces estaré ahí para cuidar de Rukia y de él, y para no arruinarnos ante la prensa mantendremos las apariencias por el tiempo que nosotros consideremos necesario.- frunció el ceño. –Pero será mi decisión y la de Rukia, no la tuya, Kuchiki Byakuya.- prácticamente escupió. Rukia se sorprendió y Byakuya simplemente entrecerró los ojos, pero no volvió a dirigirle la palabra a nadie más que a sus abogados.

Ichigo no comprendió del todo la magnitud de lo que había aceptado sino hasta que, unos pocos días después, su joven esposa no deseada tocó al timbre de su casa con una gran cantidad de valijas detrás de ella, lista para mudarse y comenzar a fingir ser un matrimonio real.

Su hermana Karin no estaba contenta, pero accedió cuando entendió que era la única forma de garantizar que verían a su futuro sobrino. Yuzu estaba extasiada de felicidad y de inmediato cayó en la fachada de falsa cordialidad y niña buena que la Kuchiki montó. Su padre quiso mudarse con ellos también, pero lo echó de una patada.

Le asignaron a Rukia una habitación en el segundo piso de su gran casa, justo al lado de la habitación de la gemela rubia. Karin no la dejó hacer ningún trabajo pesado y llevó su equipaje y la ayudó a acomodar todos los nuevos muebles que compró en los días posteriores con la tarjeta de dinero ilimitado que su hermano arrogante le dejó, y con Yuzu la consentían en todo lo posible por el bien de su futuro sobrino mientras no dejaban de regañar a Ichigo por mantener su distancia de ella.

Él no estaba cómodo con su presencia en la casa y aunque no lo decía era bastante obvio al respecto. No se acercó a ella para nada más que arreglar los detalles de lo que dirían en la conferencia de prensa que tuvieron una semana después de que se mudará.

-…Así que, es por eso que mi querido Ichigo-kun y yo tuvimos que permanecer separados tanto tiempo aun después de nuestra hermosa boda.- sollozó Rukia frente a las cámaras y reporteros que la miraban con ojos cristalizados ante la historia dramáticamente ridícula que se inventó para justificar sus acciones. –Nuestro amor al final probó ser más fuerte que nuestros problemas, y ahora que esperamos nuestro primer hijo o hija somos más felices que nunca.- finalizó con falsas lágrimas de alegría abrazándose al codo de un fastidiado Kurosaki que la miraba incrédulo ante sus descaradas mentiras.

Toda la prensa y demás público que antes los había interrogado estallaron en aplausos y alabanzas a la nueva "pareja del año", habiendo caído totalmente ante los dotes de actriz, que se volvió sonriente hacia él y le enseñó el pulgar.

-¡Tonta, no hagas eso mientras nos siguen fotografiando!- la regañó en un susurró pero nadie pareció notarlo.

Pasaron las semanas y ella empezó a llevarse muy bien con sus hermanas que ya estaban ansiosas por su futuro sobrino, y su padre venía a molestarlos más seguido con su presencia pues resultó adorar completamente a su "tercera hija". Ichigo, por otro lado, empezó a evitar estar en casa lo más posible. Iba temprano a los entrenamientos y se quedaba más tarde que cualquiera, incluso más que su capitán adicto al trabajo. Inventaba cualquier excusa para quedarse más en el club, hasta empezó a ayudar con el papeleo.

Ya no era un hombre libre, eso también le tomó bastante tiempo lograr asimilarlo. Tenía que ser el perfecto esposo ante la prensa, así que se acabaron sus antes muy frecuentes salidas a bares y aventuras de una noche, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera y acabar con su fachada, aparte de que los Kuchiki y su propia familia lo destriparían.

Con todo, la "intrusa" en su casa y su nuevo estilo de vida en abstinencia, era comprensible que esté de muy mal humor. Todo empeoró cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a hacer preguntas, mirarlo con sospecha o burla, y que algunas revistas de chismes comenzaban a señalar la falta de salidas románticas de la nueva pareja. Ante eso último, él realmente no debería haberse sorprendido cuando Rukia tocó molesta a la puerta de su habitación donde permanecía encerrado la mayor parte del día.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó bruscamente al abrir la puerta y verla allí arreglada y con un bonito vestido que se ajustaba a su figura y dejaba apreciar el pequeñísimo bulto en su vientre.

-Arreglé una cena para nosotros en un restaurante de lujo. Ponte un traje, practica en el espejo una sonrisa no tan falsa que mejoré aunque sea un poco tu horrible cara y baja. Tienes quince minutos.- sin más dio media vuelta y se alejó con la nariz en alto después de haberle ordenado como sí él fuera su maldito perro.

Volvió a gruñir pero pudo entender que quería disimular para la opinión pública, así que no le quedó de otra más que hacer lo que quería, aunque eso no lo detuvo de maldecir por lo bajo todo el tiempo.

Sus hermanas los despidieron con sonrisas picaras y ambos rodaron los ojos antes de pegar grandes sonrisas falsas en sus rostros y salir de la casa abrazados, conscientes de que podían haber reporteros merodeando por ahí. Entraron al auto intercambiando comentarios tontos y risas fingidas. Solo se relajaron después de estar un par de calles lejos de la casa ya metidos en el tráfico. Fue un viaje silencioso e incómodo.

Al llegar al restaurante de nuevo pusieron falsas expresiones de felicidad y él la ayudo a bajar del auto y sostuvo su mano mientras entraban al lugar sintiendo varios flases de distintas cámaras. Eligieron una mesa apartada del resto de comensales curiosos y rápidamente ordenaron algo para quitarse a una camarera excesivamente alegre de encima.

-Esto fue una idea estúpida.- murmuró él entre dientes, apenas siendo capaz de contenerse de poner cara de funeral. –Todos nos están mirando, no podremos fingir estar enfermos de amor lo suficiente como para convencer a todos de que somos un buen matrimonio. Hubieras elegido algo más privado como un cine.- bufó.

-Esa será nuestra próxima cita, entonces.- ella tenía una sonrisa bastante creíble pegado en sus bonitos labios rojos, era toda una experta actriz, al menos para los que fueran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no ver más allá de su fachada. –Solo relájate, Kurosaki-kun~- canturreó burlonamente. –Estaremos aquí por una hora así que bien podríamos intentar llevarnos bien. Tendremos que convivir juntos al menos hasta que nazca el bebé y probablemente un poco más, no sirve de nada estar peleando todo el tiempo.-

-Tienes un punto.- finalmente se relajó un poco en su silla. –Solo me incomoda saber que hay gente observando todos mis movimientos, tanto los otros clientes como reporteros escondidos fuera tratando de vernos por los ventanales.- se contuvo de hacer una mueca.

-La gente dejará de mirarnos en un par de minutos y estamos en un punto en el que los reporteros no pueden ver tu rostro, solo el mío y yo estoy mucho más acostumbrada a fingir estar feliz cuando no lo estoy, así que no tienes por qué estar tan tenso. Haré la mayoría del trabajo y mañana todos estarán hablando de nuestra adorable velada.- soltó una risita al final de su frase, probablemente como parte del espectáculo.

-¿Estás acostumbrada a fingir?- la miró con las cejas en alto. –Bueno, no debería extrañarme considerando el hermano que tienes…- un escalofrío lo recorrió de solo pensar en el tipo espeluznante.

-No es él con quien siempre tuve que fingir.- la sonrisa de ella de pronto flaqueó un poco. –Cuando estoy con mi hermano generalmente solo basta con poner un rostro serio y nada más, lo cual es muy fácil. La sonrisa es lo que más me cuesta fingir, incluso más que las lágrimas.- susurró, su sonrisa cada vez más pequeña.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con… tu prometido?- preguntó y de inmediato se arrepintió al captar un destello de dolor en los ojos violetas. –Lo siento, no tienes que contestar.-

-Está bien.- tomó aire. –Tienes razón, en realidad. Mayormente tenía que fingir al estar con él. Nunca me convenció ese matrimonio… pero creía que él me amaba.- ella seguía sonriendo a pesar de todo lo que le decía, era una gran actriz. –Creí mal, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de dejarme antes de estar con otra mujer. Lo peor es que a ninguno le dolió tanto como debería terminar, se sentía como lo correcto, en cierta forma. Pero fingí que me dolía, fingí para tener una excusa que me diera el valor para escapar de la vigilancia de mi hermano e ir a divertirme a Osaka, para tratar de sentirme libre. Ja, la libertad solo me consiguió un esposo que me odia y un bebé que aún no quería.- su sonrisa se volvió amarga.

-Rukia…- la miró sorprendido, finalmente entendiendo un poco más a la pequeña mujer al ver las emociones nadando en sus ojos. Su comida llegó pero fue ignorada por varios minutos mientras seguían viéndose entre sí. Finalmente, él comenzó a sentirse incómodo y bajó la mirada. –Solo para que lo sepas.- se removió incómodo acercando su plato. –No te odio.- ella lo miró sorprendida, y entonces su sonrisa se volvió un poco más sincera.

Comieron en silencio por un tiempo, antes de que ella lo rompiera esta vez sacando un tema de conversación más ligero, sus entrenamientos en el club, ese tema llevó a cómo se metió en el futbol y al final le contó gran parte de su infancia, hasta del nombre de sus cinco primeras mascotas le dijo. Ella comentó poco y nada de sí misma, solo que había estado estudiando literatura y que tenía planeado postergar los estudios al menos hasta el año del bebé.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta, terminaron pasando dos horas y media en ese restaurante en vez de la única hora pactada inicialmente. Ambos se sorprendieron con esto, pero ninguno dijo nada, simplemente se retiraron con las manos unidas y sonrisas ya no tan fingidas para las cámaras acechándolos.

Después de eso, Ichigo decidió de estar tan encerrado en sí mismo y malhumorado y comenzó a comer con su esposa y hermanas en el comedor en vez de que la pobre Yuzu le llevara las comidas a la habitación, también dejó de matarse a sí mismo en el club y de ayudar con el papeleo, para disgusto de su capitán y entrenador.

La próxima cita con su esposa fue, efectivamente, en un cine. Habían estado fingiendo ser la perfecta pareja hasta que llegó el momento de elegir qué película verían, entonces se armó una verdadera batalla campal que sorprendió a todos.

Él quería ver una película de acción adaptación de uno de sus libros favoritos, ella quería ver una comedia romántica basada en uno de esos mangas shojo que tanto le gustaba leer. No lograban ponerse de acuerdo y sus gritos atrajeron mucho la atención, para cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta de esto, de inmediato se avergonzaron y acordaron en susurros que verían primero la película que ella quisiera y la próxima semana la que él quería.

Sorprendentemente, los medios amaron su discusión en el cine. Ya les habían hecho llover halagos por su pequeña cena en el restaurante, pero llamaron a su gran disputa una típica "pelea de casados" y el tema de su discusión y el cómo al final él la dejó ganar a ella les pareció adorable, más cuando volvieron la próxima semana a ver la película del Kurosaki. Empezaron a llamarlos "un verdadero matrimonio" donde no todo es perfecto y sin embargo eso hacía que se amaran más.

Siguieron saliendo ocasionalmente con la excusa de que era para mantener contenta a la prensa, pero con el paso de las semanas ni ellos se creían eso. Comenzaron a forjar una verdadera amistad, tenían bastantes cosas en común aunque al principio no lo pareciera y cada vez se conocían un poco más el uno al otro. Ella empezó a asistir a sus partidos y entrenamientos importantes, él comenzó a emocionarse cada vez más por el embarazo y se mostraba muy servicial cumpliéndole los antojos e insistiendo en cargarla cada vez que tenía que subir las escaleras ignorando sus quejas. Sí, ella lo golpeaba o insultaba al menos una vez al día y seguían peleándose como perro y gato, aun así el vínculo entre ellos solo se fortalecía.

Lo único que se interponía en su camino para que el Kurosaki pudiera decir que eran mejores amigos era los pequeños detalles o secretos de su vida que Rukia seguía guardándose para sí misma, y, por supuesto, la obvia y abrumadora tensión sexual entre ellos.

Al principio le fue fácil olvidarse de lo mucho que ella le atraía al estar tan disgustado con la situación de tenerla viviendo con él y el fin de su soltería, pero una vez comenzaron a tener esas citas ya-no-tan-fingidas toda esa pasión volvió a golpearlo con fuerza, y lo peor era que sabía que al menos en cierta medida ella le correspondía, no por nada estaba embarazada de su hijo. Sabiendo eso a veces realmente le costaba muchísimo evitar lanzársele encima. Ayudaba que la mayor parte de tiempo sus hermanas estuvieran alrededor, pero cuando salían a lugares no tan atestados de gente lo único que le impedía sucumbir al deseo era que sabía que muy probablemente había al menos una docena de periodistas acechándolos.

-Ichigo.- la voz de su esposa no-tan-falsa lo sacó de su ensoñación y pasó de estar pretendiendo ver la televisión a fijar su atención en la embarazada de ya dos meses. -¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía cita con la doctora hoy?- él asintió torpemente, aunque no recordaba del todo. -¿Y recuerdas que prometiste llevarme?- sus ojos violetas lo atravesaban como dagas, dagas muy enojadas.

-Ehh…- buscó en su memoria las últimas conversaciones que tuvo con la mujercita. Se abofeteó mentalmente cuando por fin recordó que, en efecto, había prometido que la llevaría a su cita médica. –Claro. Ya mismo iba a prepararme, tomaré una ducha rápida e iré. Espérame en el auto.- antes de que ella pudiera gritarle o golpearlo, corrió velozmente hasta su habitación.

-¡Date prisa o llegaré tarde!-

Una vez llegaron a la clínica cinco minutos tarde y con su esposa muy enojada, de inmediato fueron atendidos por la doctora Unohana Retsu que los regañó con aterradora dulzura por su tardanza y finalmente los dejó pasar a su consultorio.

-Bueno, el bebé está sano, todo parece ir normalmente.- anunció alegremente la profesional en medicina. -¿Cómo te has sentido tú, Kurosaki-san?- a Rukia le tomó un momento deducir que se dirigía a ella por su nuevo apellido, luego respondió dándole una detallada exposición acerca de sus síntomas. –Todo eso es normal en estos meses, querida, aunque sí deberías evitar estresarte. Tu pulso ahora está normal pero eso puede variar y sí traería complicaciones que estés intranquila. Ichigo-san, por favor asegúrate de que ella permanezca calmada, así su bebé seguirá creciendo normalmente.- él asintió, sabiendo que se tomaría absolutamente en serio su papel de protector.

Un mes después de haberse enterado de que sería padre, recién comenzaba a terminar de asimilar el verdadero impacto que esto tendría en su vida. Sería padre, realmente sería padre. Tendría un hijo, un hijo con Rukia, la mujer con la que accidentalmente terminó casándose y de la que ahora mismo no estaba muy seguro respecto a qué sentía por ella.

Un par de días luego de su primera visita al médico ambos, la joven pareja se encontró discutiendo respecto a cuál sería el lugar al que irían en su próxima cita. Ella quería ir a un concierto, pero él no quería dejarla cerca de un montón de locos del doble de su tamaño bailando y empujándose, así que sugirió un día de campo en el parque. Por supuesto que terminaron peleando a gritos.

Rukia era terca como mula, pero Ichigo muy persistente y no quería para nada arriesgarse a que le hagan daño, así que finalmente decidió que sí quería ganar en garantizar su seguridad tendría que poner cierto sacrificio de su parte o ella nunca cedería.

Finalmente tuvieron el día de campo, pero a cambio él tuvo que vender su dignidad y comprar una manta especial de Chappy y una canasta en forma de conejo solo para contentar a la testaruda embarazada, aparte de rogar a Yuzu porque hiciera Onigiri con forma de la condenada rata cola-esponjosa.

Se la pasó gruñendo cada minuto de la cita hasta que llegó la hora del postre y ella lo sorprendió sacando de su bolso una pequeña tarta de chocolate que compartieron mejorando el humor del hombre considerablemente.

-Oye, Rukia, ahora que lo pienso… Nunca me has dicho cuántos años tienes.-

-Se nota que nunca te enteras de nada.- lo miró burlona. –Yo apenas supe que me había casado contigo te investigue, para ver si no eras un psicópata y eso.- él la fulminó con la mirada. –Oye, con ese cabello una no puede estar segura.- se mofó. –Como sea, tengo veintiséis.- él escupió la soda que había estado bebiendo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres mayor que yo?!- realmente no lo parecía, él incluso había creído que debía ser poco mayor que sus hermanas. –Vaya…- bueno, eso explicaba porque era mucho más madura que él, aunque Karin a veces también parecía ser más madura que él así que no era tan irrelevante. –Es increíble cómo nos contamos tanto y aun así dejamos pasar pequeños grandes detalles.- rió secamente. –Por ejemplo, creo que nunca hemos hablado de nuestras madres o demás familiares que no conocemos.- la notó tensarse como siempre que quería ahondar en lo personal. –Claro que no tenemos que hablar de eso, sí no quieres…-

-Está bien.- lo interrumpió. –La verdad es que no tengo una familia muy grande. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era bebé y mi hermana, Hisana nee-san, me crió. Ella se casó con Byakuya nii-sama que me adoptó como parte de la familia Kuchiki. Luego de un par de años mi hermana falleció por la enfermedad que mató a mi padre poco después de que mi madre muriera dándome a luz. Nii-sama y yo nunca fuimos muy cercanos, pero él se volvió aún más distante una vez enviudó.- dijo todo eso con la mirada fija en un punto invisible frente a ella, su cara muy seria. –Una vez acabé la escuela preparatoria pase por un par de carreras antes de decidirme por literatura, en medio de eso, me reencontré con mi amigo de la infancia, Abarai Renji, que comenzó a trabajar para mi hermano.- se mordió el labio. –No debería contarlo como familia, teniendo en cuenta que terminamos, pero la verdad es que siempre lo vi más como un hermano que como un futuro esposo.- frunció el ceño. –Lo que más dolió de su traición no fue tanto sentirme engañada, sino que no podía creer que la persona con la que crecí me hiciera algo así, más después de…- frenó de golpe su hablar y de pronto se llevó las manos al vientre, un gesto que hacía mucho últimamente.

-No tienes que seguir hablando si no quieres, Rukia.- dijo suavemente, pese a la curiosidad carcomiéndolo.

-Eres mi esposo, aunque sea por tiempo limitado.- él hizo una mueca de dolor ante ese recordatorio, pero ella no lo vio. –Debes saber que… este no es mi primer embarazo.- la miró muy sorprendido ante esa revelación. –Renji y yo íbamos a tener un bebé, él estaba muy feliz y yo aprendí a aceptar la idea.- carraspeó. –A los dos meses de gestación me desperté sangrando. Perdí al bebé, solo así.- sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse. –Habíamos estado a pocas semanas de casarnos, pero eso lo cambió todo. Seguimos posponiendo el matrimonio más y más hasta que él me engañó y rompimos. La verdad, estaba más deprimida por perder al bebé que por perder a Renji. Planeaba ahogarme en alcohol y entonces… tú apareciste.- finalmente volteó a verlo. –Sé que dudas que este bebé sea tuyo.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste. –Pero siempre te agradeceré porque me lo hayas dado, incluso sí debemos criarlo separados.-

-No lo dudó.- se apresuró en corregir. –Lamento haber dicho eso, fui un idiota.- ella rió, alegrándose un poco. –Y… sabes… tampoco tenemos porque criar al niño separados.- carraspeó incómodo ante su mirada sorprendida. –Sí nos casamos y vamos a tener ese bebé es por algo, ¿no?- no estaba seguro de cómo decir lo que quería, así que habló con torpeza. –Creo que… hay un poco de química entre nosotros, ¿no lo crees tú?- carraspeó incómodo. –Sé que aún nos falta mucho por conocer el uno del otro, pero incluso desde el primer momento supe que había algo diferente en ti, Rukia. No puedo explicarlo, pero… es como sí ya nos hubiéramos conocido, tal vez de otra vida.- se frotó la nuca. –Sé que estoy siendo cursi, pero en verdad es lo que siento. Hay un vínculo entre nosotros, y ya me cansé de fingir que es falso.- estiró su brazo para tomar la pequeña mano de la asombrada mujercita. –Dejemos de fingir, Rukia.- se acercó más a su rostro. –Quiero que seas mi esposa de verdad.- ella jadeó y él aprovechó para unir su boca a la suya, besándola con pasión que había pasado demasiado tiempo contenida.

Por el rabillo del ojo, notó los flashes delas cámaras dispararse alocadamente, pero no le importó. Solo importaba Rukia, su mujercita.

Una vez terminada su cita, recogió las cosas que había traído y las llevó con una mano, pues su otra mano estaba ocupada sosteniendo la mano de su esposa, esta vez no por aparentar, sino porque simplemente quería hacerlo y le encantaba. Abandonaron el lugar con las manos unidas y sonrisas sinceras.

Aún quedaba un largo camino por recorrer, debían enfrentarse al reto de una nueva y genuina vida juntos mientras aprendían a ser padres de su bebé que la Kuchiki juraba sería niña, todo eso mientras aún lidiaban con sus problemas familiares (ella con su hermano aterrador y él con sus hermanas queriendo darle cuñados, y los dos tratando de soportar a Isshin), sus problemas con la prensa y su vida profesional. No sería fácil, pero aprenderían a apoyarse entre sí.

Cuando llegaron a su casa y fueron directo a la habitación que desde ahora compartirían entre tropiezos, caricias y besos, unieron sus cuerpos esta vez sobrios con una idea muy clara en sus mentes. Ya no iban a fingir más.

Fin.

Holaaaaaa! :D

Este fanfic es el premio SUPER ATRASADO para Alex Rueda por su hermosa participación en la Semana HitsuKarin q tuvo lugar hace bastante tiempo xD

Alex, lamento mucho la tardanza, estuve meses (horribles, horribles meses :'v) sin internet, y la verdad es q por tu esfuerzo deberías haber recibido el fic cuando se te prometió, si no me hubiera atrasado podría haberlo logrado a tiempo antes de q me dejaran sin wifi pero lamentablemente no pude y espero me perdones :'c

Ojala q te haya gustado el fic, hace mucho q no escribía IchiRuki explicito y esto fue un gran reto, de nuevo muchas gracias por participar n.n

Bueno, ahora me ire a subir fics HK, con su permiso xP

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
